


rhodolucence

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Disjointed, Drama, F/F, Knight AU, hey it's long lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: Sayo, the Queen's trusted bodyguard, was being tested within her mission to escort a liar in red. What things that Sayo can trust and Sayo can't trust now? Everything blended as their journey goes on. Knight AU.





	rhodolucence

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, there's this #リサさよ祭り or TL: RisaSayo Matsuri, Festival of RisaSayo going on twitter by 17/02. Right, it's yesterday already, but I just finished now.
> 
> This story was born (?) because thinking of that 4* limited Sayo and 3* Opera Risa. Ah, what a good pair, I hope my brewing here would be as good.
> 
> Thank you for coming and please enjoy this small world of Potato Cookies~

Morning patrol is always a tiring routine, especially in the times of war, as their concentration must never falter.

While the condition of war around Queendom of Blue Rose already been normalized, there has been warnings coming here and there since war still brewing on the horizon. A tight security measures on the main castle area and more guards being spread to keep the border and citizen safe has been conducted ever since the last attack. Though the situation has been quiet, also no more assassin attack coming to the Queendom, perhaps the war will really come to an end soon.

The Queen herself, though, still wanted to do several steps in ensuring the peace, as well as the condition of her neighboring countries and lands.

"Do you wish for my presence, my Queen?" a knock to the door to Queen's personal study.

"Yes, come on in."

The head guard-her personal bodyguard knight-clad in her full armored attire of purple, bowing slightly after she excused herself in. The Queen, Minato Yukina, who was busying herself with several deciphered notes and findings about things going on out there, took off from her seat. Far from her throne's dress, the silver-haired woman only don a simple white shirt and long raven skirt. She kept her reading glasses on as she spoke.

"The information is still as scarce as it would be," Yukina began. "Sayo, do you happen to know anything new, perhaps from stationed guard's reports?"

"There has been more thorough check before anyone can cross the Central Border. Perhaps, some of bandits raided the forest again so any normal merchant and several of our messengers are being halted." Sayo quoted. "Also as for our carriage ship and air support … we still have no updates so far after they have been stationed in Hello Happy Kingdom, as there's a possibility for another attack coming from the West, so the rumor says …"

"I see. So we need to rely more on any means to get information," Yukina turned back to the papers lying on her desk. "I've sent some of our fast scout out there, but guess it still need some time for them to send their information here. The Future Council still far in months for us to discuss of this war, so …"

"Then, do you have a mission for me, my Queen?"

Yukina seen that eyes of Sayo twinkled, her knight has always been perceptive as ever.

"I need you to escort somebody to one of countries that we affiliated," the Queen said. "The details, I'll let the person to inquire more later. I hope you'll be ready for it in next three days. The road is quite far and perilous."

Sayo tilted her head, "Eh? But, how about the guard duty and-"

"Don't worry about it. I already told Chief to oversee the post for you." Yukina reassured, there was a scrunch on Sayo's forehead but she retaliated, the Queen must mean of Udagawa Ako. "This task is very important, I can't hand it to anyone else but you, as one of my trusted bodyguard."

"Understood," Sayo didn't need to press some more about it, since Yukina already told her to ask the person she escorted. "Where the destination will be?"

The Queen extended her hand to the map not far from the mountain of paper. Yukina pointed the farthest end up there, stretching long from the central, across the seas and lands, "Kingdom of Palettes."

.

.

.

[ ****1.**** ]

Kingdom of Palettes; the name never left Sayo in the best impression so well.

Years ago, when she was aimlessly walking as one of children slave, she found herself being taken to the Queendom of Blue Rose not long after the authorities disbanded the children slavery circle. While she still remember being originated from Kingdom of Palettes, Sayo nowhere remembered what exactly happened back then, as most of her memory started with her paying debt to the Queendom of Blue Rose with diligently working her rank up as a knight.

'Kingdom of Palettes'; Sayo never spoke to anyone about her origin, saving it to the bottom of anything else as she kept her cold, solid facade, away from anything but her wish and her talk to serve for the Queen.

"Sayo … san?" A soft voice washed her from her reverie. The owner of black hair flinched a bit as Sayo greeted her with straight, bored stare. "E-Eep! I'm sorry! I-I don't mean to bother your …"

Shirokane Rinko is one of talented Wizards the Queendom has. Working her job mostly as a librarian inside the castle rather going to the vast field outside, Sayo knew her at first because she's appointed as a replacement medic for their raid mission on disturbing bandit camp out there once long time ago. Sayo couldn't really say, but she is used of the easy stillness when Rinko is around, also she might be the one who can help her to talk with Chief Knight of Airborne Forces Udagawa Ako normally so she didn't mind having her around.

As the Queendom's Wizard, she's mostly shown in her cleric robe of blue with adorning light blue and white rose as the Queendom's staff mark, with the variation of long skirt instead of short ones that's popular among other young Wizards.

From now and then, what they exchanged mostly is talk related guard-related information and of some explanation of magic in another countries that the Wizards and the Queen had shared.

Rinko is bringing herself a book along with her share of food, she still fidgeted there upon Sayo's stare, close to flee.

"... you can sit with me without need to ask." Sayo said quietly.

"A-Ah! Sorry-"

"And as usual, no need to be sorry." the knight folded her arms, trying to relax her face muscles a bit. Sayo watched Rinko took her time to place her tray and book, before, "Are you in your break?"

Rinko nodded. "Everyone asked why you're not moving at all after lunch break here, so I thought-"

"Huh? A, Am I?"

"The Queen … had informed me that you'll be sent out for a mission and you're in off-duty before you departed …" __it must be because thinking of that Kingdom__ , Sayo sighed to herself. "… Is … something bothering you, Sayo-san?"

"Do you happen to know anything about … Kingdom of Palettes?" Sayo asked. "It's … far from here and across the seas, too. What kind of place is that?"

"... Oh, right. You mostly are stationed here or guarding by Your Majesty's side …" Rinko began. "It's a place surrounded with mountains and hills …"

"Anything more specific?"

"It … was where the children slavery circle began … I think," the black-haired woman stopped from her food. "It was … scary. I only heard the spreading news but … those kids … they were caged and forced to behave like some kind of … circus animals for show."

(How can she ended up there, of all the place? Were she living in a slum or something?)

"Oh, but … it's a peaceful country now. The people … they are warm and friendly …"

"Warm and friendly …?"

"Maybe a book about it will help, I'll get you one from the library now."

"A, ah. Wait. Finish your food first, Shirokane-san."

.

[ ****2.**** ]

 _A Brief History of Kingdom Palettes_ , or so the thick book coated in black leather jacket says.

Sayo has been spending her time to write about it from top to bottom, to find that there's nothing coming to her memory about that place. She still faintly remember being in the children slavery circle, but the memory itself is also fading.

The Kingdom of Palettes is just as Rinko described, a warm place with friendly people, surrounded with greenery and living in prosperity after the political shift occurred.

"Are you here to order the usual, Sayo-san?" one of the cook for the castle, Tsugumi Hazawa greeted her, donning her usual attire of blue puffy dress with white apron outer. Her hands were full of plates again, empty ones left in the dining hall.

Sayo always seek refugees to the cafeteria of the castle, since the main library there is pretty noisy because most space used for tactician and emergency meeting of knights. Obeying the order to stay idle until her mission, Sayo found herself having nowhere to sit still. Well, the Queen won't be angry if Sayo is still doing guard duty, but it's better to respect her order instead of doing things on her own. Sayo still clad in her knight uniform, though, leaving the armor part intact on her sleeveless hard-collared coat, also keeping her turquoise hair tied to a side, but without a spear with her.

"Oh, and please add a coffee, black." Sayo smiled softly at Tsugumi.

"Okay, Sayo-san~"

Now then, as her time become scarcer, she should get into the book and study more about Kingdom of Palettes.

When Sayo opened the book, it was a map of the area surrounded by hills that is shown. Kingdom of Palettes has it's town center by the foot of a hill instead of the center part of the area. The area is divided by five, each marked with different corresponding color. Seeing the total measure of the land, the kingdom itself is quite big, even bigger than Queendom of Blue Rose but still smaller than one third of Hill of Five Circling Star, a prosperous country lies on the west.

Sayo noticed a few mark by the side of the page along with neat writing, seems Rinko was trying to help her for quick reading.

"Kingdom of Palettes, huh?" Tsugumi's voice came by along with a plate of fried potatoes in big serving and the requested coffee. "Are you planning on a travel, Sayo-san?"

"Not … really?" she is in the mission, of course she won't let commoner like Tsugumi knows. "That reminds me, you are not from this country, right, Tsugumi-san?"

"Right, I'm from the Country of Sunset Shooter." Tsugumi nodded. It's not like Sayo remembered where the staffs hailed from, she just remembered Ako, noisily, talking about her older sister with Tsugumi once. Country of Sunset Shooter is a country with advanced Airborne Army. While having a great advantage of this war, the said country decided to stay at a neutral side and aiding other countries and people in need with their air forces. "That reminds me, though, I didn't have a time to return there because of war. I hope my letters are not lost or something."

"Letters?"

"Yes, my childhood friends are scattered about in battlefield now, soldiers and all, but we never forget to exchange letters," the maid explained. "Ako-chan said that the mail distribution might be halted because of how the war turned, but the Airborne Force are trying to fix it."

"You're living in such great country with great friends, Tsugumi-san." Sayo commented.

"O-Oh! It's not like that~" Tsugumi let out a sheepish grin. "This Kingdom of Palettes is a great country too, maybe even greater compared to mine."

"How so? I heard it's the place where those children slavery circle began."

"People says, that diamonds are made with a rough process." Sayo quirked her brow at that. "Even after the bad reputation, backlash and coming war, Kingdom of Palettes is working on to build its reputation. They are known for their economic stability and great tactics, much to rival Queendom of Rose!"

_Is the country really that much great again?_

Perhaps, Sayo won't really need to search for that country's history or anything, since she don't remember anything at all - and maybe, there will be no one who knows her there even if she returned now.

_She already made a place here as a knight, why bother coming back?_

.

[ ****3.**** ]

When the day of departure coming to knock her door, that morning she found a letter slipped on below her room's door.

_' Your client will be meeting you in the town's market, in one of the bar called Rose Quarter. To find your client, just remember about red._

_I hope that you both will come back with a good news._

_\- Minato Yukina'_

A letter from Her Majesty Queen herself - Sayo always thought there's no need for her to do this, just call for her or something instead slipping the letter on her door-

-in any rate, she shouldn't keep this 'client' waiting. Whoever this special guest is.

.

.

.

At times of war, at least it's finally healing now, the road to marketplace turning to be as crowded as ever. Thinking that her guard outfit might strike a collecting stare, she got herself a white hood.

 _Rose Quarter_ … here she is. It's located on close corner lining up with several other taverns. As it was a Queen's order, Sayo couldn't help but to think that it's one of old man from Administration Staff or something, but the glimpse of importance made Sayo to think that it must be some aristocrats, or perhaps someone in a level of prince or princess. There also certain 'levels' in regard of prince and princess, it is the same for every country to differentiate their importance and to distinguish them from normal aristocrats. As far as Sayo's knowledge fared, there are First, Second, and Third; the Second level is usually the one being escorted in and out the Queendom because they are mainly families with close connection to the Queendom's history, that can be a 'voice' to the Queendom.

_Then again who's this special guest, someone who will she escort to, who will wait in shabby-looking tavern?_

Sayo scanned the tavern to find it's filled with some drunkards-maybe from last night-and the bartender opening up a tall bottle of something. Striking color of cascading brown within feminine curves, there was, a woman sitting saying thanks to the bartender who poured a glass for red-colored liquid for her.

"So you have come, Knight."

The woman turned to face Sayo, who's about to approach the table to ask the bartender about any peculiar guest. She wore a casual, red dress with bared shoulder. There's no hint of white rose to mark she's one of Queendom's high class families, or anything that resembles of roses.

The mark of being an important role in Queendom's hierarchy is marked with roses. While someone might use more than one roses, the biggest rose will signify her rank, for example, Sayo used blue rose on her chest as the mark of knights, and Yukina, as Her Majesty Queen, would be the only one who's privileged to wear purple roses. There also yellow and red roses, but she hardly seen one wearing them.

Her brown hair seemed long, tied in a ponytail with a helping black bow. What transpired of her tone wasn't that one of well-mannered woman, rather, it's quite brash, low-pitched.

_Is she, for real, someone the Queen trusted her, a High-ranked Queen's Knight, to escort?_

"Are you a princess?"

The knight asked, curiosity painted on her wake.

"I maybe am, or I'm nobody at all. I'm just someone our Dear Majesty Queen ordered to go across the harsh forests and conquer the vast seas, all to deliver a news."

This way of talking - Sayo think she knows __what__ this woman is.

"I see. You must be that kind of merchant." Sayo eyed back with judging look.

Humming, the woman simply turning to her glass, having a stir before taking a sip. "Guess nothing can fool knights and bandits of me."

"... Mind telling me about the mission details now? I feel like I've wasted enough time already." or the Queen is testing her patience.

"Hold your horses, Loyal Knight. Why don't we have a little introduction or two, since we're going to be long on the road later?" the woman in red kept smiling. "Hey gramps, how about giving her a free iced tea, on the house?"

.

[ ****4.**** ]

Imai Risa, Sayo is not one to believe that it's her true name. After all, the knight already knew this 'Imai Risa' is not a good side of merchant.

Because of world brewing in war, it's one of the must to know how to deal with trickster called 'jack of all trades' merchant. Soft-spoken, well-mannered to a point to make you will make no hesitation to strike a deal, while their way of talking and mannerism quite similar to medium class aristocrats, these merchants had several unique ways on their sleeve to make their way into business, especially in back door dealings.

Because of the status of this woman, Sayo couldn't help but thinking of how bad their destination is, and whatever the Queen has in her agenda, to get a helping hand from The Trickster.

After conversing a bit with Risa, Sayo decided that they would take a walk instead borrowing a carriage. Also they would avoid going inside thick forests to avoid bandits and making sure to stay on villages or small towns to rest if they can. The first checkpoint they must reach is the south border of Blue Rose Queendom, after that, they can opt to get a horse or something since the road beyond there to the direction of the harbor is far.

The South Border is normally three to four-day walk, as long as the weather stayed good.

"Sayo, why don't you walk beside me instead staying behind?"

"I said, don't call me casually like that."

"Aww, but didn't you say to call you whatever?"

"Also this is not some of field trip, the road is dangerous, stay in your best manner, merchant."

"My name is Risa."

"I know."

"Call me by my name, then. I can't stand being called as merchant this merchant that~"

"Imai-san."

"Alright~"

And just a few kilos, Sayo already gained some headache. There still lies hundreds, maybe thousands mile ahead, and she doesn't know how to stay not angry and irritated.

.

[ ****5.**** ]

Sayo knew all to well, that outside of visible enemy of the other side, somebody who shouldn't be trusted is merchants walking in the middle of the brewing war. While it has been a temporary state of peace that everyone had, several rumors of bandits rising and several nations building up power to continue the war is still circulating around to no rest.

This merchant, too, also a source of information and rumors, and Sayo found that she won't trust her for even the slightest, even if she's someone that the Queen trust or something.

"Are we done stocking up? It will be night soon if we don't hurry." Sayo clicked on her foot as she waited for Risa, in the second day of their travel, taking time choosing bread in one of small village they come to visit. The merchant is stuffing their only backpack with supplies.

"One moment~"

Sayo let out a sigh, folded her arms and tried hard not to snap to hurry this woman.

It was when she felt a tug on her lower part of coat, a dirty looking boy with droopy looking eyes walking up to Sayo. His clothes seems to be torn in many sides, almost not appropriate to wear, and there's this red mark of three petals on his neck.

Sayo paused at the sight.

Those eyes. It was as if looking on a mirror-

[ _… from now on, you'll be free …_ ]

"Here."

Sayo blinked the moment Risa shoving a freshly-baked french bread to the said kid, along with a warm smile. The knight, stunned, watched as the boy took the bread and bowed before running away from them.

Risa patted on her shoulder, "Sayo?"

"No. Nothing." _what was that? Whose voice she suddenly heard in her mind?_ "That boy. Is he a stray?"

"I don't know," Risa shrugged. "But that mark, I guess he's one of children slave or maybe ex-child soldier."

Slave. Children slave.

She was one.

And their destination is where she's originated.

Why, all of sudden, she feel _afraid_?

"So … shall we go now?" Risa tilted her head.

"... Yeah."

.

[ ****6.**** ]

"Sayo?"

It might be the third time Risa tried to call the knight, as she was sitting motionless as they reached for an inn to the north from their last village. The sign of storm is there, so they decided to take two nights there and see whether the sign of storm still persist.

After meeting with that children, the knight has been more and more silent. Usually, she'll retort angrily at whatever remark Risa is making, asking the brunette to stay away from her, but during the walk earlier, Sayo didn't say a thing. Rather, she seem to be staring with hollow eyes.

Risa was about to say that the bathroom is open if she wanted to take a bath, but seeing the same hollow in the knight's face, she digressed.

"Sayo?" Risa repeated. "Oi, don't ignore me."

"What is it?" her tone was sharp, almost take Risa's bravery away for good.

"Something's bothering you? You can always talk to me, y'know?" there was a pause, as Sayo cast another sharp glare. "I-I mean, we're traveling buddies now, right?"

"... I don't trust any silly merchant."

"But then, who'll protect me if you're, the one assigned for the job, is distracted?"

A click to a tongue before Sayo stood up, yelling at Risa. "What do __you__ even know about me?" Risa was holding back her breath. "I'm always doing my job fine, you won't need to worry of scratches or anything, silly merchant." Sayo gritted her teeth. __There she goes again, snapping - she didn't get her emotion in check__. "… Whatever. I'll be out getting fresh air."

And she didn't even looking back, even to Risa's call to her name.

.

[ ****7.**** ]

The village was pretty lively, even though it's close to the evening soon. Mothers doting on their children asking for sweets to buy, several grown-up men walking around asking what kind of special beer will be up in the town hall tonight; it was a sight of peace Sayo hoped to see in every corner of this world.

While she's not involved in many battlefield before, she understood the horror, of standing between so many dead bodies and wounded knights. Once before she's becoming Queen's personal bodyguard, she ever joined in a battle between bandits, and it still feel strange to kill somebody, even it's for the right reason.

_Was there ever a right reason in a battle to begin with?_

Her memory bounced back when meeting with the kid. 'A child soldier', so Risa said, an innocent bystander who's been taking in to experience the bitter smell of blood and ashes, maybe separated far away from his family and being treated like mere tool or being sold away to fulfill his own family needs.

_Maybe, maybe, Sayo was like that when she's still a child, being sold away for a circus-_

Sayo balled her own fist, thinking of whatever that can make her calm down.

.

-There was a rang of gunshot sounded nearby.

Sayo quickly ran to the center of the village, finding everyone crouching down with the single shot.

Stood by in front of her, a sight of men donning fedora, wearing thick leather jacket with the five of them armed with guns and knives, part of their faces concealed by a skull-pattern black bandanna, only their stern eyes shown shooting orders.

_Bandits._

"Where's yer Mayor? I demand a ton of money, or I'll trash the place!" the one with red hat stepped up.

Bewildered, Sayo was ready to summon her spear, concentrating on her sliver of magic to call the weapon, and thinking which angle to strike form, and possibility of one of the men returning her strike with gunshot and how to get away from it.

\- However, someone preceded her for doing the deed. Her red dress striking to contrast the rowdy, armed men. Her figure stood tall, void of any fear by just seeing at the straightness of her back, and there's no hint of her shaking, either.

"Ahh, you guys. What are you doing in this small place?"

Risa walked up on them unarmed. Everyone, including Sayo, eyes widened to see her walking in without fear.

"Ahh, yer's the Mayor?"

"No, just a silly merchant want to get in a bargain~" Risa continued in sing-song voice. The three of the men looking at each other, while the woman keep spouting.

"I mean, not even Mayor's own petty cash worth of your deal, I'll tell you that Yellow Skull Bandit is making their turf a few miles in forest from here-"

Not finished with her talk, one of the guy throwing a slice, leaving a scar on her cheek. Sayo took her spear and running to them, about to swipe him, but Risa stopped her, extending her hand.

"Easy, Sayo, he's just testing if I'm bluffing." with ever-present calmness on her face, Risa continued, even with her bleeding cheek. "That being said, they are few miles here in the forest, camping, you won't miss them, and I heard they were fat with cash from business on the dock."

The guy with red hat whispered to men behind them. Took awhile before all of them lowering the guns and knives.

"You'll pay if you lie, young lady."

"Merchants like me never lie, I know you know about it."

The five men walked back to the village entrance and quickly disappeared to the denseness of forests. There was a still silence before the present villager walked up, clapping and cheering. Sayo, staring at the crowd and Risa, taking back her spear to oblivion.

"You-what are __you__ doing!?" Sayo shouted, she took Risa's shoulders, seeing the brunette smirked ear to ear of her victory, blood still running over the scratch on her left cheek. Sayo tried to wipe it, staining her own black gloves.

"Avoiding unnecessary fights," Risa explained. "What will happen if you fighting with them? Villagers would be scared, too."

"Look, you're hurt!"

"It's only a scratch."

"Still-"

"-Shall we go back to the inn to have this treated, then?" Risa cut off with soft voice.

[ _It was when Sayo knew that this merchant is indeed not lying._ ]

.

.

.

"Ow, ow, ow-do it more gently, please, Knight-san?"

"Who's the one at fault of being reckless?" Sayo got her longest sigh of the day, or did she already sigh longer than that today? Anyway. Sayo got a first aid kit from the inn and started pressing Risa's bleeding cheek with damp cloth. "You don't have healing power or something to make things heal faster?"

"No~ I'm just your average mercha- _ow _!__ Sayo! Don't press on it hard!"

" _I'm not._ "

The knight replied with a groan. The bleeding is stopped now, time to apply the green-colored disinfectant and patch it up. Studying the scratch and its depth, the wound was quite large. If it's not treated with magic soon, it might left a permanent scar.

"Are you okay with this scar on your face?" Sayo asked before searching the bandage in the box.

"Hmm? This is nothing."

After finished with the treatment, Sayo told Risa to not go anywhere but lying on her bed. Sayo sat on the opposite bed, taking off her heavy piece of armor and her headpiece with Risa watching.

"... By the way, how did you know there's a bandit there in the forest?"

"Remember that last time I spent long time talking to the shop keep?" Sayo rolled her eyes. Risa must have meant that one time they were in market and meeting a child soldier. "Got the info from that ol' man in exchange of some other info."

"Huh. Merchant-like bargain."

"Well, _duh_."

The night already brewing for awhile in the air and the town are still busy and alert after the bandit attack. Sayo already asked the Mayor to report the attack to nearby knight's station just in case.

"What, do you want to make sure the townspeople safe?"

"... It's not my mission right now," Sayo answered. "On top of it, I let you to be injured too."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who let myself to be injured. Nothing is ever your fault, Knight-san." Sayo wanted to rebut, when Risa shrugged. "Now, now, let's just sleep? We can resume our walk if it's not storming~" she flipped herself to give her back to Sayo and raised up her blanket. "G'night!"

.

[ ****8.**** ]

__They are closing on South Border soon._ Sayo thought as they passed one of south most Knight post she knew._

The notice about storm is lifted, the inn keeper said, and when Sayo double-checked the wind direction and clouds, it was indeed a good day to travel. Passing by the post, some of the guards told Sayo about the condition during this waning state of war: poverty everywhere, bandits roaming, anxiety brewing - everyone hoped the war to end soon and the declaration of peace is nigh rather than continuous declaration of war again after this moment of stagnancy.

Risa was asking for Mana Stones from the post's supplies which Sayo wondered what will it be used for. The merchant did say she wasn't going to sell it, and it's for a right purpose or something about turning it to any other items later.

"Do Merchants make item like Witches?"

"If we know alchemy, yeah." Risa confirmed. "But, really! I'm not going to use it for something bad, really!"

She even said 'really' twice, still, it wasn't convincing to the slightest. "How can I trust merchants?"

"Rule one: merchant never lies!" the brunette stomped on her feet. "Rule two: if we ever lie, we can explain it!"

"... What kind of stupid rules are those? It makes you even more suspicious."

"Aww, do Knights never trust people?"

"We do, but not Merchants and Bandits, sorry."

 _'They are more like fellow travelers now _'-__ Sayo noticed after she began talking casually to Risa after the turning out of events. Risa is the one doing the more telling, though, starting with her experience of merchant business and then what she usually talked to fellow seller as to exchange information.

All in all, Sayo still keep her guard up; after all, there is no way to trust a trickster, she might as well fell into a trap, be it this person is Queen's trusted person or whatnot.

"Should we borrow a horse, Imai-san?"

Sayo asked the moment they ran to a stable belonged to Queendom of Blue Rose, which housed four different types of horses. Horses there were clean and properly cared, showed by their sleek fur, clean teeth and feet, also those sharp-looking eyes. The road beyond them wasn't quite far to reach the said harbor, and maybe switching from walking to horse-riding is a good change of pace - it's only Sayo's whimsical thoughts, however.

Risa approached one of the horse in the stable, patting on its head without apparent fear. It was one of brown, seemingly grown horse. "I never ride on a horse before though."

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Well, riding horses are more to knights, or some great rich families, right?"

"But I think I've seen merchant horses?" Sayo tilted her head.

"Still, it's better to save for food or rent a carriage instead, it's cheaper~" there she bargained. Sayo nodded to herself.

"Then, how about we borrow a horse?" Sayo repeated.

A pause on Risa. "And then we ride on it together?"

"Well, yes? They didn't have chariot here, mind you." Risa looked away, and Sayo finally get it. "Don't tell me, you're afraid on riding one?" since Risa was unfazed at holding one, that it might be because the horse is tall and she's afraid too fall off.

"Oh. Uhh. N-No! We can borrow one, alright!" though the brunette was stuttering, while keeping her smile, Sayo couldn't help but giggling.

"If you're afraid of falling, you can hold on me?" Sayo pointed at herself. "Also, if we borrow a horse, we can reach the harbor only in a day walk-"

"I-I get it, Sayo, I get it. W, We'll borrow a horse." the merchant pumped her fist. "… please keep me from falling, okay?" a whisper after.

"Don't worry about it."

Passing the night on the border's lodging, Sayo and Risa departed early in the morning with the borrowed horse, planning to reach the said harbor by afternoon if the weather favored them. If they arrived late by the evening, they would spend a night on nearby harbor's inn, also stocking up supplies there per Risa's request.

"Imai-san, don't worry, she won't budge on you or throw you away when you sit on its saddle."

"B-But Sayo …!"

Sayo already get on it first, keeping the horse steady before asking Risa to hop on. It was hard to persuade her, and Sayo was between holding back laughter or teasing her because she is being wishy-washy, especially for a merchant who was facing a bandit fearlessly a few days ago.

Sayo got off the horse, thinking that she should do something aside from persuading, as it gotten nowhere.

"Hold still." the knight warned. There, Risa was embraced, before Sayo pulled her up and eased her weight on the horse. After she was sitting-grasping on the rein for her dear life-Sayo steadied the horse from impact, as not to alert her for running away and scaring Risa. "Here, get your feet on the knee pad here, and please don't kick her in reflex …" Sayo watched a teary-eyed merchant and smiled. "… there, she's a good girl, right?"

Risa shakily nodded. "Sayoooo-"

The knight sighed, oh well. "So, Imai-san, do you prefer be on the front or on the back?"

"Anywhere that you can ensure me not falling down and becoming history, please."

Sayo climbed up and took the backside, she extended the rein so she would be the one who controlled the horse, wrapping her arms around Risa as if a protective belt. Risa is now holding the horse's collar as Sayo adjusted her position, softly asking if she was stuffing or making Risa feel uncomfortable. "Will this be okay, then?"

"O-Okay."

"Off we go, then." starting off with slow, slow trotting-

" _W-W-Wahh_ , Sayo! It's shaking!"

"Imai-san, don't struggle."

.

Few kilometers later, after Risa finally stopped whining and was okay when Sayo upped the horse's speed, she took the horse for a faster run. Risa hitched her breath, tensed as the horse picking up pace on her gallop.

"You won't fall, I'm here." Sayo reassured.

"I'm, I'm trying."

.

[ ****9.**** ]

When the sign of harbor came into view and it's finally the time to park the horse as the sandy soil is bad for horses, and the sun is already away from sight, Sayo let out a long laugh - maybe the longest she had on her entire life.

"Sayo, you meanie."

Risa walked away far, fastest from the knight, going through the pathway to find the lively side of town. Lined up roofs of medium-sized house which mostly belonged to fish seller.

As per their plans, the sun already set, they would find the ship to Kingdom of Palettes tomorrow morning.

Kingdom of Palettes - it won't be far after they went across the sea.

"Can't help it. So a merchant _does_ have a weakness."

"Excuse me, do you think I'm not human?"

"Well, you're like a mirror of a bandit so I thought-"

"Sayo, stop it."

Going for several alleyway, and stepping down the stairs of stairs to the closest part before the harbor, Risa spotted the sign of 'Inn', which is the biggest building out of the small houses there, close to a fountain full of people chattering and some bargaining fish. The night still young, but seeing the crowd of people no matter they go, it won't be easy for the town close to harbor there died down of any lively conversation.

 _"_ _Ah! It's Sayo-san! _"_ _

Now, it's not a voice belonging to Risa, still, a familiar voice for Sayo. A tall young woman-even taller than Sayo-come running to their way, dressing in Queendom of Blue Rose's signature knight armor alike Sayo's own back home, but with broader black robe and … horns? Or so Risa fleetingly thought as the part of her uniform's shoulders are spiky. Purple long hair floating in the hair graciously as she ran, and she stopped, to try and hug Sayo.

"Udagawa-san? What are you doing here?" Sayo blinked.

"Oh, and there's Risa-san, too! Good evening!"

Sayo turned to Risa, who's now fidgeting, somehow, "Do you know her too?"

"Well, kind of." there was uncertainty painted in Risa's answer, though Sayo didn't have time to inquire more when there's another addition to the party - taller woman with red hair, wearing full plate silver armor atop her visible red outfit.

"Ako, why did you run off suddenly? You scared me."

"Ah, Onee-chan, sorry. I saw a familiar turquoise hair floating earlier, and it's really Sayo-san from our troops!"

Sayo crooked her brow to the red-haired woman, 'sister' so Ako had said, but this knight didn't bear any similar characteristic to Ako … oh, Sayo finally spotted this fanged tooth-identical to Ako's-when the knight opened her mouth to speak.

"Udagawa Tomoe, 3rd Airborne Unit Leader from the Country of Sunset Shooter." Tomoe offered a handshake. Sayo blinked to hear the name of the country. "I don't think this place is good for talking, why don't we go to a nearby bar or something?"

They went back with the introduction, and ordered some light set of fish meal for dinner coloring the medium-sized round wooden table with no booze included. Tomoe is Ako's older sister, also a leader of one of many Airborne units from the Country of Sunset Shooter, who's now busy with her mission to help repairing the flow of communication along with Ako as a representation of Queendom of Blue Rose - the second country with strong air forces. Sayo introduced herself as well, saying that she was there for a mission but not stating who's Risa aside from traveling companion.

"Is Ako a bother to you, Hikawa-san? She's always jumpy when it's not serious time."

"Onee-chan, don't say that." Ako pouted, stuffing on her mouth with mashed potatoes shortly.

"Country of Sunset Shooter, though, are you by a chance, affiliated to Hazawa-san?"

"Hazawa-Do you mean Tsugumi? For real?" Tomoe's turquoise eyes glinted. Oh, how the world feels small sometimes. Sayo nodded at the mention. "Tsugumi is safe!?"

"Yes, she's working as a maid in Queendom's main building. Maybe Ako-san never saw her to inform you." Sayo turned at Ako.

"Oh, is that the friend whom you usually exchanged letters with, Onee-chan?" the purple-haired General asked.

Tomoe then talked about her four childhood friends a bit for Ako to eagerly listen, Sayo put down her fork to see Risa not even talking even a single word.

"By the way, Risa-san~" Ako called. Risa was sitting beside her on that round table. "How's everything in the Queendom?"

"Huh? Ohh …"

She finally talked, Sayo noted. Thinking back, maybe Risa was bothered because the horse trip earlier, since there is no other possibilities of things happening that shakes her more than that.

"Hikawa-san? I heard from Ako that you're Queen's right-hand man?" Tomoe whispered. Sayo looked up to meet curious glance of Tomoe, while herself trying to erase suspicion.

"... Right-hand man? That's exaggerating it, really. I'm just stationed near the Queen, is all."

"Hmm~ no need to be so humble~" there Tomoe grinned. "How's the Queendom? Me and Ako already away on battlefield for months, also I'm curious of how Tsugu is doing."

Should she indulge in conversation now? Sayo watched Risa and Ako still exchanged random, kind of loud, and laughter here and there talking aimlessly. Sayo knew that Ako could be loose sometimes off-duty, but whatever they have talked didn't explain why and how Risa and Ako knew each other.

Something smells fishy, yet Sayo didn't know where to probe.

\- Might as well go along with conversation then, and if the air of night went colder, she will pull away.

Things that is slightly different from small inn they have been visited so far is that this one faced the direction of the sea. It is rather cold night now, Sayo advised Risa not to try opening the window and stay put on her bed.

Tomoe wasn't a haughty knight per se, from how she holding up her conversation, asking more question to Sayo rather than speaking of herself. Sayo enjoyed the exchange at least, they talked about Hazawa Tsugumi a bit while waiting for Ako and Risa to finally die down of excitement. They seem like an old, old friend meeting up after long not, patching up conversations and talk topics one to another until Risa said that she needed to catch up the earliest ferry by the morning.

Now then, time to confirm her nagging feelings.

"So," Risa was undoing her hair tie, letting her long brown tresses cascaded down. "Looks like you're good friends with Ako-san."

"We went a way back." Risa didn't bother to turn when answering. Sayo watched Risa looking somewhat giddy as she approached her bed and sit. "I've meet Ako while I'm with Her Majesty Queen."

"It still irked me at how Queen would pick you, of all any good advisor or better-ranked officer there to go on this mission." Sayo stated.

"You can doubt me forever, Sayo~" Risa hummed. "Merchant never lies, mind you."

 _Yeah, like she would buy that._ "… That aside, are you feeling okay?"

Sayo stood up from her side of bed. Risa would likely take the left bed when they were coming in to check-in, and she would shortly sleep away, Sayo would stay up for a bit and then sleep after she think that the place is safe. Risa watched as Sayo coming near, brushing her hand on the plaster covering her cheek. Risa didn't answer.

"… Ah, as I thought, you're cold. Colder than usual." Risa keeping her silence, again. Sayo had her sigh. "Don't tell me," the knight's gaze is sharp as steel knife, as she prodded over the wound. "That blade of those bastards … was it poisoned?"

"No-No, Sayo! I'm perfectly fine! I am fine!" Risa tossed Sayo's hand away. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay."

"Is this one of your 'Merchant doesn't lie' policy that I should be in agreement with?" the knight huffed. "You're my responsibility, remember? If anything would happen to you, my mission is considered failed." another pause, she saw Risa's unwavering light from her green eyes. "It's okay if our departure is delayed."

"If, if you're not convinced then, we can check on the clinic on board of the ship?"

"... Very well."

_What is Risa hiding, really?_

.

When the morning came as they went aboard the earliest ferry available by the dock, Ako was visible by the foot of the ship. Sayo didn't remember Risa told that they would see Ako again.

"Risa-san, Sayo-san, good morning~" the Chief of Airborne Unit saluted, Sayo returned the bow. "I'm here with a message from Onee-chan and a letter for you, Risa-san."

"Hmm?" Risa got the folded, tied parchment, quickly opened it up. Sayo caught a glimpse of the letter - though only to find it's a blank paper. "Ahh. I see, thank you, Ako~"

"And the message," Ako inhaled. "Please don't stop by the last stop, the harbor there is raided by bandits. Onee-chan suggested that you took stop at a transit harbor there, named Marina, it's another day from Kingdom of Palettes, but it's a safer road."

"... Tell Tomoe-san that she have our thanks." Ako smiled wide at that. "Imai-san, please board before me, I have questions to Ako-san."

"Eh?"

"... Please. And do see a medic in the clinic there. The ferry won't board in another thirty minutes if I recalled it right."

"But Sayo-"

"It's okay, Risa-san~" Ako replied, waving a hand on Risa, who's pushed away to the direction of the ship's entrance.

The Chief of Airborne Unit was an easygoing, perhaps looking childish because her loud demeanor. Yet, Sayo ever faced her in formal meeting before and there she witnessed why she is upholding her position. It's true that she was enlisted in Airborne Unit because her experience in Country of Sunset Shooter, and slowly she was known and getting higher.

"Did you resent me for letting Imai-san hurt?" was something that Sayo asked first, recalling their first meeting last night. When Ako approached them, she studied Risa's features a bit, before moving on greetings. Ako straightened up as Sayo pointed to it.

"I never see you being careless in your duty, Sayo-san, so I wondered why, though, Risa-san didn't say anything about her wound."

"Oh, so you were trying to distract me with Tomoe-san's help to get it out from Imai-san?" Sayo tilted her head. "Now I'm the one who's wondering, how much value this so-called merchant holds?"

"As far as I know, Risa-san is Queen's trusted person?" Ako replied. "I have been away from my post because of war, I only meet Risa-san a few times when Queen relayed our missions."

"Imai-san was present beside the Queen?" __how come I don't know about it?__

"Are you thinking that Risa-san might be a spy, or even Queen's assailant?" the purple-haired General asked. "Hnn, but, I heard from Rinrin once," Ako referred to the White Wizard of Queendom. "That Risa-san and our Queen is a close friend? Though now when you casted suspicion on her behavior, I can't help but to be suspicious too, Sayo-san."

"And … that letter earlier? What is it about?"

"I don't know, I'm only doing my job on sending it, I'm sorry that I don't know what the letter content is, Sayo-san."

A spy - now when Ako mentioned it, it might be plausible: getting a place near the Queen, becoming Queen's 'trusted' person despite being lowly in rank and not affiliated to any soldier's post nor having an ability to do field work like riding horse, ability to handle bargaining in tight situation, Risa might be a spy. Her strange behavior when meeting Ako, maybe Risa has something to do with Airborne Unit or …

_" Merchant" does lie, after all._

_._

_._

_._

Sayo searched to the sick bay to find the doctor-White Wizard-there tending on a bed. Risa was lying there, physically looked fine, talking to the doctor as Sayo coming in. The physician was an old woman in her fifties, wearing a robe similar to Rinko's back in the Queendom, signifying that she's indeed a Wizard.

"Ah, are you her travel mates?" the doctor asked. "She is having a sea sick."

"Sea sick?"

"It's like a condition when you're close to the coast and feeling unwell, it could happen during the naval travel, but sometimes it might happen when one who's not used to the sea is closing on the sea." the old woman explained.

Sayo gave Risa a bitter glare, in which Risa only shrunk to her blanket.

"How long will it be to reach the transit village Marina?" Sayo asked.

The doctor smiled. "It will be about three days. Though, she should be here for a while and let the potion working."

"I see, thank you, ma'am." the blue Knight bowed.

"I'll be on the deck if you need anything, I need to take care some new recruits, if you excuse me."

There was a loud notice of the ferry would set sail, a bit rattling happened before the ship flowed smoothly. Risa was hiding her face in the blanket still.

"I have a suspicion that you're a spy, by hearing Ako-san's side of story." Sayo breathed. "How long will you lie?"

"... I'm not lying and I'm just doing my mission. I'm a Merchant tasked to go to Kingdom of Palettes by your Queen, is everything that the mission entails." the Knight cast a blank look. "You will understand later, Sayo, you just have to believe in me to do this mission."

"Turning my blind eye to appease Queen, eh?" Sayo sounded. "My mission is only escorting, I'll leave whatever your business and Queen after that, but I'll be the one to kill you if you get your hands on the Queen."

"... Sounds good."

.

Sayo quit the sick bay shortly, feeling she would lose her temper again if she stayed any longer.

It's not like she wanted to be angry like she ever did back when their journey just begun. It's true that she has suspicion, but no apparent proof of it. Being emotional is such stupidity, that's why she decided to take time to cool of her head.

The Knight take a look upon the nook and cranny of the ship before moving to the open deck, sensing the chill wind of the open seas.

Kingdom of Palettes - when she is alone, she could not help but think of that place again. While it has been days she has not been mulling over it again because Risa's antics, seeing how clean the sea water and how vast the sky fared, she found herself astonished at how everything seems to be limitless.

Sayo took a hold on the fence as she watched the sea currents. All of her time has been more for the Queen and the Queendom of Blue Rose, yet, she felt this scenery is familiar - too familiar.

The Knight tried to close her eyes, relishing on the sudden spark of her memory.

This sea - yes, she has seen it before, but if she remembered correctly, her legs were bound by shackles. She dragged her feet, she can't run because the shackles are heavy, but the 'Ringmaster' allowed them to see the sea. Sayo was smaller by then, the sea even looked bigger than now, and she's independent now, it no longer felt suffocating.

_That time when they are closing the destination harbor, it was when-_

"Sayo?"

It's Risa, she was shaking her shoulder as she called Sayo. How long has it passed since she was so deep in thought?

"I don't mean to bother you. I want to tell you that I'm feeling okay now." Sayo watched the plaster is now absent from her cheek, only the contour of the scar. "Sorry to make you worry."

Merchant of thousand lies - maybe it's better for Sayo to stay in best behavior instead speaking her irritation, that way, she might be showing her true colors.

Hopefully.

"Don't do anything reckless next time." Sayo said, her eyes facing the sea again.

"... Yeah."

.

[ ****10.**** ]

Transit harbor Marina.

Everyone has been saying 'Marina' as a village since it was small, coastal town with a laid back people. Marina is a transit harbor for anyone who can't afford to go to nearest harbor to Kingdom of Palettes, since sometimes the taxation is high because that place is the center of sea markets, or that it's closed off due to bandit raid.

Sayo and Risa has talked barely since then, only the essentials - like telling Risa that it's time to go or to rest. Sayo must say, the journey seem to be short, one time with her suspicion of Risa is subsided to be getting stronger again. Also this disturbing memories of her past as she thought of Kingdom of Palettes didn't cease to disappear, rather, it's getting stronger.

She doesn't remember anything beside living in the Human Circus, mostly, and the memories didn't continue after she reached a certain harbor in her memories.

"Hm? Sayo? Is something wrong?" Risa asked as they marched to stock up. The marketplace is no different from back then at Queendom of Blue Rose, scrambled in one concentrated place and filled with seller shouting what they are selling. Perhaps it's because the strong smell of fish everywhere.

"No, it's … I feel like I've been here before."

"Is that so?" the brunette tilted her head. "You're from this area?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"... Mind your own business, Imai-san." Sayo brushed off and walked away.

"Eehh? But Sayo, I never heard that you're from around here?"

The Knight sighed, a weight to her arm. "Heard? What, now, does anyone telling you about my identity?"

"No, well, Her Majesty Queen said that you were in Queendom for long but you usually don't go anywhere if she dismissed the Knight trainee for holidays …"

"I said it again, mind your own business, Imai-san." Sayo tossed Risa's hand rather roughly.

"... Ah, s-sorry. I don't mean it …"

"Are you finished? As soon as we departed, we can reach the Kingdom without needing to spend another night."

Risa kept her silence and followed, didn't bit back at the bitter tone that Sayo had.

.

Needless to say, the terrain was harder than how it is on Queendom's territory.

It was enjoyable to see more plains and sometimes hills, but as they are far from the coastal area, it's more hills, and sometimes large patch of river without a bridge to cross. Took awhile to pass a river with its large boulders, and Sayo at least need to make Risa safe, not to be brought away with the water as she jumped recklessly.

Finding a high open slope on the hill close to sunset, both of them agreed to take a break instead marching in another dense forest. There has been no town in sight that they can reach, still, it's better to camp instead opting to be eaten by forest dwellers. It's their first time staying out the town, though they don't have tent and just make do with lying on the grass in that open space. The sky is clear with no apparent chance of rain, it should be okay to sleep bared there, at least.

Forests … the forests located here is more dense, spacious, spreading the land with taller trees than she usually seen at Queendom's area. Speaking of forests, though, she remembered ever playing in a forest area, though smaller and with an open lake, in this kind of air surrounding her.

Playing? How come she ever played around forests? Didn't she confined in her cell more as a child with other children from slavery circle? Who's her 'friend' back then? Why is she seeing things and things-

"The fire is ready." Risa pushed the fire log closer to fire as she speak. "The fire is ready?" she repeated as she sees Sayo, who's picking the spot, sitting there hugging her feet still. "Sayo? You're out of it again."

The soft crackling of fire finally reaching her, Sayo noticed, but she didn't catch things Risa had said.

"I … think I will sleep." The Knight pulled up her hood, taking her own luggage closer for a makeshift pillow. "Good night."

"What about dinner?" Risa offered.

"... Eat on your own. And make sure you put off the fire before you sleep." Sayo turned her back to the fire. "Good night."

.

.

.

_The forest. Sayo is standing there again._

_Rather, Sayo finally knows that it wasn't a forest, just a lush garden somewhere surrounded by huge trees, and there's a lake by its center._

_It seems like she's running, and far on her back, she heard a faint counting sound. She was playing hide and seek. Sayo is going to her favorite spot of hiding, but by then, there's an adult there - two grown men, she doesn't remember their faces, and the next she know, she was nowhere stepping in lush garden._

_A small, cold, closed space is her destination next when she opened her eyes. Sayo can't move her hands nor her feet, even her mouth is tapped with a cloth. The recollection jumped in a blur as she passed through bits by bits of torture; days without eating, being watched by numerous of people while being in a cage, and then the 'Ringmaster' brought them on a ship to a 'faraway land'._

_She remembered the ship hit on something before it suddenly fire engulfed them - everything is red, sometimes black, screams and chaos is everywhere, and no one is there saving them._

_Fellow children there started to fall, one by one. Nobody can open their 'custody' as it is locked from outside. Sayo counted how long she'll stay breathing._

_Fire everywhere, fire, fire, firefirefire-_

Sayo woke up with a loud scream. The sensation, the terror, the horror is not leaving her body even though there's no longer fire nor smoke around her. Everything looked blurry, her eyes - it seems she's crying, and then-

"-I, Imai-san."

Hovering above her, Risa, the brunette seemed to call her repeatedly but she didn't hear anything, nothing coming to her ears. Sayo tried to reach out, when Risa get a hold of her grasping, trembling hand.

_The fire, the fire is no longer here, there's nothing-_

"I'm here." it was faint, Risa gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm here." a bit louder, and it's when Sayo cried, louder this time.

Propping Sayo up to her arms, the merchant let Sayo cry, while they are sitting by the base of the tree and away from the dead fire.

And the night still goes on.

.

[ ****11.**** ]

Morning came when Sayo finally calmed down, Risa noted. No more trembling, no more sobbing, no more of her sudden crying continued; it's when she heard bird chirping and the grass feel warmer, light seeping through the bark of trees.

Sayo might be a Knight, but rather than a dead weight, the turquoise-haired woman is rather thin in her arms. Sensing that Sayo no longer thrashing, Risa removed herself, only to catch her again as Sayo went limp. Risa helped Sayo to straighten up on the tree.

"... Want to tell me anything?" Risa softly asked. "I'm all ears."

"No."

"Do you want to sleep?"

Another shook of head.

"But in this condition, you can't continue walking. Look, you can't even sit down properly."

"Then, leave me here," the Knight muttered. She had this droopy, red eyes and flat lips as she said. "The destination … it isn't that far, right? You can manage on your own …"

"What are you talking about?" there come a snap, the first time she ever heard Risa is the one who's emotional, not her. "What will I tell Yukina if I left her dear Knight to death out in the nowhere!? Bandits may come if we stay too long in the same place, not to mention dangerous animals!"

Sayo watched as Risa scrambled to their supplies, that one backpack Risa always brought with her. She took out some money, Mana Stones she ever requested from South Border, the said folded 'letter' that Ako had given, and a water bottle. The brunette slipped everything she could on her belt, also a small folding knife. Risa then proceeded to rip lower part of her dress with the knife before stuffing it beside the bottle.

What took Sayo by surprise, is when Risa squatted in front of her fallen form, offering her back.

"... Here. Hop on."

"I said, leave me-"

"I won't." a stern reply. "Please, Sayo. The more you stall, the quick the danger will come to this place before we can avoid it."

.

[ ****12.**** ]

They have been walking in more silence that no one bothered to break, and they used to it. Weeks passed on a blur since their mission started, they didn't recall at what day they have been walking, and walking, and stopping because of things, and they walked again, breaching through the moment of uncertainty after big war. Several things happened, not too big but not too small to ignore; especially this, when the Knight supposed to guard the target, showing her weakness instead and now being carried on piggyback ride. Not to mention, the Knight also let the target hurt.

And now, stripping away their supplies and Sayo's part of heavy armor, they started to walk again - the said destination should be close, hopefully.

"... I'm not heavy?" Sayo broke the silence.

"Actually I want to ask why you, a knight, is this thin."

"… maybe because I … ever didn't eat for a while."

"For a while? Why?"

 _Will it be okay to let this … stranger, spy whatever to know what she had in mind?_ came Sayo's fleeting thought. She might be anything, she might plotting something as they walked but … she wasn't a selfish person.

-No. No. She must be selfish because she did that because she doesn't want to look bad in the face of the Queen, or she might be blamed to 'kill' the Knight - right, she's simply saving herself.

Yet, what is this … warmth? Sayo's mind rewinded again. It was as if … she is in a _familiar_ state of-

"I … I was one of a children from children slavery," the Knight explained, her tongue feel bitter. "Though, I don't remember my past very well. I only know some parts when … when I was kidnapped, rarely given food, and then I was showed as an animal in a cage, and then when our Ringmaster about to bring us somewhere with a ship, our ship is burned down …"

Risa didn't make any comment, keeping on the steady walk hiking up.

"After that, it's … I can't recall, but I think I ended up in the Queendom and I worked hard for the Queen who freed me …" Sayo paused. "… I wonder if I still hate fire."

"You're looking well last night when I set up campfire?"

"Ah, maybe I was bothered by the smell of smoke, or it's just returned to me how things had happened."

"I see."

They passed another hill, but finally, down there, they caught a glimpse of big, big circle of city surrounded by tower with colorful banner floating about, though it's still far away from sight.

"Look, Sayo, it's Kingdom of Palettes! We'll be there soon!"

Sayo tried to get a glimpse of what Risa has pointed, when she felt her eyes hurts, as if blinded, struck with something. The scenery slowly crippling on her mind; something, something is close.

"Mm."

"... Sayo, you're burning up."

"Am I now?"

"Hang on tight, I'll try if I can run."

"Don't do … anything reckless again."

Sayo didn't know whether Risa heeded her caution, as she closed her eyes, slowly, slowly slipping away from how her mind has buzzed and how rocky the road feels as Risa took a leap.

.

[ ****13.**** ]

_There was a force that knocked the door open, and she was brought outside the ship, heaving for air and burning from the fire. Outside, there are lots of people, seemingly soldiers-or knights-wearing this purple attire basked with golden armor and marked with roses. They managed to save some children like her, and they let the ship sunk and burned to ashes of nothingness._

_" From now on, you'll be free. The children slavery will burn with history." one of adults said to the remaining children. "Don't be alarmed, you are safe now."_

_Those soldiers brought the remaining children to the Queendom of Blue Rose after the unfortunate incidents. They explained the reason why they had to burn down the ship to threaten the Ringmaster, but the Ringmaster didn't want to release the kids in custody so it takes some while to find everyone and they could only save some._

_"… little girl? I'm sorry but we don't have more free family to take you in …" the soldier said to Sayo. "Oh, but I think you can live here. There are few girls here about the same age as you. Let me ask the Queen and her subordinates' permission first."_

_Not long after that, she remembered two girls coming in, not their faces, and she remembered none, and then she's training to be Knights, and then-_

_-then what?_

_Why there are gaps in her memories? Was it … ****deleted** ** by someone? _

__._ _

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer facing a certain Merchant's back, or leaning to her fluffy brown tresses, or she's lying on the grass or leaning on a tree trunk. The bed felt comfortable to her weight, and she was confided inside a blanket. Trying to grasp her surrounding, it was only her bed that's occupied, though all the window to the spacious hall was opened. It almost as same as a shared barracks for Knights back at home, she was close to be fooled that she's in the Queendom of Blue Rose.

"... Good morning, Sayo." snapping her head to her left side, Risa was there, sitting on a chair. Her dress was more tattered than the last Sayo remembered, and she was dipping her feet on a bowl of water below. It wasn't clearly visible because of light distortion, but there are number of scratches on those feet. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Palettes … or should I say, welcome home."

__Huh?_ _

"The princess should be here soon." Risa smiled, ending her sentence. __What princess? What is she talking about?__

"Imai … san? What do you mean …?"

"It's a long story. Might as well telling you a bit before you're sleeping again." now when Risa mentioned it, her eyes were heavy again. "You are correct, I'm not a Merchant."

"That's obvious. How can even Her Majesty Queen like her will trust a mere Merchant for an important mission?"

"Why, Yukina should have trusted her other guards to do the deed, actually, not me." another thing that is off. Yet, Risa kept her smile; soft and tender, in contrast to Sayo's confusion. "Guess you __really__ don't remember anything, Rinko did a good job on her part, but you … recalled those dark days, it must be very traumatic."

Risa fished out Mana Stones from her belt, Sayo watched as it went afloat on the brunette's open palm. Five different shaped Mana Stone shining for a bit before it died down, rattling back to her palm and quickly disappeared. The next, she brought the letter out, the letter Sayo believed to be empty. Risa opened the letter, and Sayo watched it burns on her hand, revealing a single stalk of red rose.

"You're a Wizard?"

"Hmm, no, just born with the same power of fire that burned the ship from six years ago. I sealed my power during our journey so that you won't see my fire." Risa swung the flower by her hand. "… It still doesn't ring any bell to you, eh, Sayo?"

"... What are _you_?"

"Say, have you ever seen anyone in the Queendom with red rose on their chest?" another question to question.

"No, well …" the Knight spelled. "Blue, is for knights. Purple, it's for Queen. White … they are for great families of aristocrats. Yellow and red … I have never seen them."

"Yellow, they didn't exist anymore as the special Queen unit already disbanded," Risa recited. She gave the stalk of red rose to face Sayo. "Red is a single rose belonged to First Princess, tactician and the Ambassador of Queendom of Blue Rose."

-though, the rose petals scattered, danced, before Sayo managed to say something, __anything__ to Risa as the First Princess finished the sleeping spell.

.

.

.

[ ****0.**** ]

 _'_ _ _Even though they are working behind the curtains, the 'tactician' should know what is it like on a battlefield.'__ is a creed that her family passed down through generation.

Turning 18 that time, after her childhood friend is coronated as a new Queen following the death of the last Queen, Risa witnessed as Queendom of Blue Rose's forces took down a circle of children slavery, bathing fire within their seas and burned some of the children inside. Knowing there's not even one victim there, perhaps many-while a little of them are saved-bringing a pang of guilt and sadness to her. Risa was born with the same fire magic that helped to engulf the ship clean, she feel a remorse every time she saw the remaining victim around, traumatized and scared.

A few weeks after the incident, she was being called with Rinko to the Queen's chamber, meeting Yukina and her father.

"I want you to watch over this girl," her father stated. "Well, there are few months after Shirokane finished the preparation for memory wipeout for those children to ease their trauma, so she might not remember both of you after that but …"

"But?"

"Just give her a feeling of new home." Yukina interjected. "We'll tell more after the wipeout went well."

That time, Risa didn't know what Yukina had planned, though knowing her father must advised it to the Queen, she obeyed.

This girl is the same age as her, 18. She has long turquoise hair, and since the foster families has ran out, she roamed inside the castle out of her free will. She rarely talk, or so the Healer of the Queendom's clinic said, it could be a form taking after her traumatic experience. Sayo is a bit different since she's unlike others who will show that they are 'traumatized', rather, she pulled away from everything. After Sayo is recovered, with only part of her arm bandaged, she would read some books that the Healer brought to her, just like how Rinko, an apprentice Wizard here beside her, on her past time.

Risa and Rinko met with this girl by then, seeing her reading something on her bed.

"Hello!"

"I-Imai-san, s-she glared at us." Rinko clutched on her arm.

"Look, we're not here to bother - ehh, well maybe we are." Risa offered her hand. "I'm Risa, and this is Rinko, we want to give you a tour on the castle! Who are you?"

The girl looked up a bit from her paragraph, before turning a page, pretending Risa didn't exist.

.

It not after two weeks of trying when she finally speak, or maybe she already tired with the ruckus Risa caused.

"... Sayo."

"Hm? Sayo is your name? Okay, you can call me Risa." Risa pushed the shy black-haired girl. "And this is Rinko."

"So?"

"So. We're going on a castle tour." Risa pulled Sayo's hand. "Come on!"

There was her exasperated sigh. "Okay, okay, don't pull me."

.

'Sayo' is her name, or so she said.

She always went on saying _'_ _ _I've been called Sayo by Ringmaster'__ so Risa went doubtful of the name first but she called her it anyway.

Sayo is a headstrong person. She is talking rarely, but when she's into an argument, it won't easy to escape.

Sayo likes to be alone, she would wander around the library after knowing the exact place, or walking through the garden patio when it's empty, or peeking on the public classes being held by the Queendom by the main hall. Sometimes her eyes lit up with new discovery, sometimes her eyes will be cold and harsh when dodging Risa's attempt to ask her somewhere. Although, it's not like Risa is free everyday to watch over the mysterious, rarely-speaking girl, as she must doing her own study to inherit the tactician position from her father next year, in which sometimes she's torn about, as she was not as good as her father and she felt that she's nowhere suitable to uphold such position. Rinko is twice as busy. She's crafting the wipeout magic with her family and sometimes there's only a day on a week when she would be free.

All in all, it's Risa who will frequently bother Sayo.

"How about we go to East Hall? They are showing off the history gallery." / "Why don't we go visit the cafeteria nearby the castle?" / "Sayo, try this! It's the new dish from our chef!" / "How about you go with me and we'll listen the class about pottery?"

… in every single day Risa is free, Risa know that Sayo shot her with unfriendly glares telling her to leave.

.

.

.

One day, in the main hall of the castle, they were having Knight apprentices ranked up as official Knights through ceremony. Sayo and Risa were watching from balcony above, as the main hall is closed off from anyone to enter and see it up close.

Sayo, for once, was away from her borrowed book, watching how the ceremony being held with rapt attention.

"This … reminds me of my hometown."

Risa's eyes lit up. "Hometown?"

"Yeah," Sayo rested her head atop her folded arms on the balcony's concrete fence. "Though they had the knights? Uhh, I think they called it soldiers there? marching along the city. I always think that it's cool to be able to grow strong and able to protect someone."

The brunette hummed at that, "Then, want to try becoming a Knight?"

"Huh? I can?"

"I can ask my father's friends if you want~ they are language teachers here but they were ex-Knight before."

.

Risa never asked Yukina about where Sayo is from and why she was there with slavery circle. What she know, Sayo must be picked up from somewhere and ended up being there, and now she's here, and Risa is tasked to make her feel at home.

That's that.

.

.

.

Sayo was eager to become a Knight, and after she got her teacher, Sayo showed her iron will. The preparation of memory erasure still far but progressing smoothly, as Rinko said that afternoon when they met. Both of them cheering as Sayo practiced sword dance with her teacher at the back garden of the castle. The teacher agreed to give Sayo basic trials for a month (with a few times of Risa's coaxing) and the turquoise-haired girl agreed on the term.

"Imai-san, do you know … where Sayo-san is originated?"

"No?" Risa replied.

"I … did a little digging, as I have time and the archive team is nearby," Rinko's voice was above whisper. "Her Majesty Queen tracked down the possibilities … that everyone still have their families somewhere … apparently, everyone seems to be originated from Kingdom of Palettes."

"That … sounds far away." yeah, across the seas, if she remembered the layout of the world map well. That also explained why the children brought with a ship. "And?"

"I'll … tell you more if I overheard something …"

.

"Now, now, did you the one who tell me that you won't cry anymore, nee?"

"But my legs are twisted how can't I cry for a bit?" Sayo whined, muffling her tears.

Risa stopped a bit to steady Sayo whom she carried on her back. The teacher apologized for the incident but Sayo refused to be brought out by him to the clinic. After all the mind-wracking attempt to persuade the hard-headed girl, Sayo finally submitted to be carried in a piggyback ride - since Risa wasn't confident in doing lifts.

The said clinic is in the other way of the South castle, also it's Sayo's temporary room as there's no open rooms. Risa would walk a bit crossing hallways and hallways from North to South with Sayo's weight on her back, not that she really minded it.

The girl is really thin, though. Risa wondered if she regularly eat.

"Say, what was happened back then?" Risa found herself asking. "You're this light, are you even eating?"

"... Well," her voice went smaller. "We ate a little, and not everyday. Ringmaster always forget that we need to eat. It's only when I'm here that I can eat anything."

Risa bit down her lips, thankfully her body wasn't tensing as to alert Sayo.

"It's my first time to see everyone being so kind at me," Sayo continued. "Do you want something from me? Like those masked people who watched us and throwing money at our cage?"

Risa couldn't imagine what kind of world Sayo has passed before, no wonder Yukina was agreeing on the chance to wipeout their memories.

"Look, it's not like we're here wanting to threat you or anything." the brunette sighed. "We're here to make you feel safe."

"Like, a Knight that can protect people?" she pressed. "While you don't know me at all?"

Feeling her eyes grows hot, Risa choked a voiceless sob-no, she must be strong. "Mm."

.

.

.

It's another brand new day when Risa is exempt from her class because tactician team were holding an emergency assembly regarding of some information that shouldn't be off for public knowledge yet.

Being a tactician is like facing an opponent in a game of chess. Firstly, you must keep you intention hidden. Second, you must proceed with caution and aware of steps the opponent would take. Lastly, it would be the time to strike your opponent in the right time. While Risa grasped the meaning of becoming a tactician and knowing how dangerous it is if the condition is doing bad, she still considered her father to stay on her position instead retiring.

One of the reason, is that Risa couldn't see the "purpose" of being a lead tactician.

.

Deciding on visiting Sayo at the clinic earlier than usual, she come to a sight of something she would prefer not seeing, hearing, knowing.

Healers in their white long robes gathered in front of the clinic's large door, whispering to each other.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" Risa greeted the group, when there was a loud thud coming from inside the clinic, followed by a scream.

It's Sayo's.

"Wait, Risa-chan, you shouldn't go in there!"

Risa stormed in. Sayo was sitting by the floor, curling up while clutching her head. Beyond her bed, there scattered her plate, and what looked like as a candle support used for lighting the room. Sayo was chanting under her breath, when Risa tried to approach her.

"Sayo?"

" _ _-home.__ "

"Huh?"

"-I want to go home." she repeated. "I-I- the fire, the fire is burning me, I, I want to go home. Please let me go home. I, I'll be a good girl. I-"

Her sprained ankle is still bound with bandages. Maybe it's the reason she dropped herself from her bed when she tried to 'run away' from the candle fire.

"Sayo," the girl keep crying. Risa pried of those hands from circling on her feet. "Hey, aren't you going to be a Knight to protect people? Come on, you're stronger than that."

Sayo lifted her face up to see Risa, where Risa tried to smile wide instead of crying all the same; __her heart, it hurts__.

"Now, smile?" the brunette spoke.

_It hits her. She knows nothing of Sayo,_   
_like, nothing at all._

.

.

.

'Kingdom of Palettes', Risa got a hand on several history books and documents that she could get with Rinko's help. Rinko said that she didn't have time to study everything, but she already tell Risa where and how to get information about this 'Kingdom of Palettes'.

A country in far, far land across the sea, reigned by a king, and was said to be a corrupt. When the King changed not long ago, the Kingdom of Palettes finally seeing the day of prosperity, and sometimes they sent out a notice for any reigning country to abolish their past sins, for example, children slavery circle. The Kingdom sent out a large bounty to any country that helped with the deed.

Children slavery circle; Risa opened another set of documents. There are several findings of different businesses with underage children as their fodder, working up to their death without a little or no compensation at all. Usually, they would kidnap the children and brought them somewhere far from their homes, untraceable and won't be easy to find.

Risa smoothed her finger to pick some of this 'Children Circus', and seeing the horrid description of the children inside their cages, crying, being shown to certain viewers who'll throw money to their cages.

"... Sayo … went through all this? How can-"

It was when an old, crumpled paper, fallen out from her stacks of everything. Risa picked it up, to find an outdated notice of a princess being kidnapped before her coronation ceremony.

Her name is-

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Risa, but it's impossible to return her there now." was what Yukina said to her as she burst into the room. The Queen handed her marked map of the countries, Risa quickly noticed her father's handwriting on it. "A country in east from Kingdom of Palettes has declared a war, our information sources are being limited."

"Then, when we can return her?"

"In meantime, no. And if the war spread, we have no choice but to keep her here." Yukina said. Seeing Risa's expression was torn, she finished. "Please understand, Risa. There's nothing we can do about it."

.

.

.

Sayo.

Sayo is a headstrong person. She is talking rarely, but when she's into an argument, it won't easy to escape.

Sayo likes to eat potatoes for no apparent reason, whenever Risa asked her to have lunch together and asked the castle's chef, she would say that she wanted potatoes.

Sayo.

Sayo is a surviving victim of slavery circle, in which she was brainwashed and worked as an 'animal' inside a 'cage'. When anyone asked for her name, she would only answer 'Sayo' and nothing more.

While Sayo usually happy with her books, she would be more excited when seeing Knights on duty. She wanted to be strong and able to protect people, or so she said.

 _ _Sayo.-__ Risa repeated the name under her breath. Or as the legal documents said, her full name is Hikawa Sayo, a supposed-to-be princess for Kingdom of Palettes, half of twins, that will be coronated that day two years ago.

Knowing the truth, though, she couldn't bring herself to say it to Sayo, who's having her leisure, easy days there.

That day, Sayo practiced some sword moves until evening with Risa the only one watching. The teacher excused himself first because he has classes to attend, leaving Risa, deep in thought, seeing Sayo with her rigid footwork, hair tied up in ponytail, wearing her usual white shirt and black long skirt.

"Risa."

"... Eh? You were calling me?"

"You're the only one here, silly." Sayo rested her practice wood stick beside her when she sought a spot to sit beside Risa on that staircase. "You've been silent all day."

"Oh? Weren't you bothered by the usual hyper me?" Risa jeered.

"Can't say I'm not." the brunette chuckled at that.

"Nee, Sayo," a pause. "Do you want to go home?"

Sayo turned to the garden. "… Why do you ask?"

"Curious." is only the answer she could think of. Risa looked downward.

The orange skies are brewing up there, several birds flying away and chirping; the back garden has always been silent, forgotten, almost not being used because everyone would be busy within the front area, East building, or West part of the castle.

"I do," there she answered, before her shoulders tensed. "But I don't know. After … after Ringmaster took me, I don't remember much about my family, aside that I was playing hide and seek with someone before I was in the circus."

Sayo's face was crumpled.

"If I stay here, though, I don't know if I can be useful," her words were shaking.

Risa found her hand tapping on Sayo's head. Sayo had her fist clenched as she continued. "I'm … I'm weak. I'm afraid of fire. How can a Knight be somebody weak?"

For the first time, Risa felt like she wanted to do something-meticulous and planned steps just like how every tactician conveyed, to achieve the goal with utmost patience and calculation.

It wasn't like Risa hated her fate to be a tactician, in fact, she already found something she wanted to do, although it was selfish but she finally see a purpose as not to stray from the "fate" that's given upon her.

"How about this," Risa stood up, smoothing out ends of chemise dress. It's the best to keep on smiling, no matter how hard the condition is. And while doing so, Risa took Sayo's hand, urging her to stand up too. "Someday, I'll be someone you'll protect."

"You mean … like a princess and knight? But you're not one, right? I've heard from Rinko."

Good, Rinko even keep her real identity hidden. "That's why! I'd be one!" the brunette exclaimed. "By then, we'll go see your home together!"

"W-What are you talking about? I'm becoming a Knight, and I can go home at the same time?"

Risa nodded, "Yup! It's a promise!" Risa swung their joined hands and giving it a squeeze. "So, be sure to train hard and be a stronger Sayo than today! I'll do my best too!"

"Okay, it's a promise then."

-It also the first time Risa seen Sayo laughed, with much eagerness yet sheepishness, made Risa laughed merrily as well. Maybe, maybe her initial idea is laughable and impossible, after all.

.

.

.

[ ****14.**** ]

Slumping back to her chair, Risa let out a tired huff. She might need to tell Rinko later that her memory seal is hard to undo. It's a spell bested by Shirokane family after months of preparing, of course it took more concentration to cut between layers, even though Rinko already told how the easiest way to undo it.

The brunette reminisced about that day. When the wipeout spell finally casted, Sayo forget everything, including their promise, their names, their faces. Her will to be a Knight to repaid the Queen still stayed strong, and she enlisted to be a Knight with Risa watching from afar.

It's all according to her plan, actually.

After that, Risa is promoted as the main tactician. Successfully carried out a plan to help Hello Happy Kingdom, the tactician council allowed her to become a the Ambassador of Queendom of Blue Rose. Around that time, Sayo also rose to be in a level of Queen's trusted bodyguard, in which makes Risa easier to watch over her. The war is brewing on the horizon, however, and Risa honed more and more experience as she's exposed to complicated issues. There have been several tight situation, like how her identity almost revealed, but she could smooth it out eventually.

There also been some time when Risa meet with Sayo, but Risa is mostly hiding in her other identities; be it merchants, healers, low rank Wizards, and only little who knows her true color as a First Princess-princess assigned directly by the Queen-the lead tactician, as well as the Ambassador.

Earlier, she finally, finally get a chance to walk with Sayo after six years has passed.

Risa chewed on her lips, rewinding of their short journey. She did her job well as the one who's actually 'escorting' Sayo. She fulfilled her promise, and-

The door behind her opened, came forth running a few soldier in before a young woman in short turquoise hair clad in white dress with green petals ornament coloring it.

"Please leave us alone." the Princess commanded to her guards to disassemble and keeping the door to the sick chamber of Kingdom of Palettes closed.

After the door is closed and flurry of footsteps could no longer be heard, Risa faced the Princesss, bowing before snickering.

"I see that you can be a calm, collected princess."

"Oh, Risacchi." the Princess-Hikawa Hina-chuckled. "Don't you ever say in the letter it's better to fool with facade?"

As a the Ambassador, Risa also gained a chance to be a pen pal with current Princess of Kingdom of Palettes, Hikawa Hina, Sayo's twin sister. Normal-looking letters would be unharmed during course of war, so Risa wrote to the Princess like some random fans telling her day in lighthearted manner - it was coded letter, of course. Hina and Risa started to exchange letters two years prior, with Risa told Sayo's condition and asking trivial matters about the war.

Between those letters, Queendom of Blue Rose agreed to work on helping with diplomacy to end this war for good, Risa's reason wasn't only escorting Sayo.

"Let her rest. Her memories will gradually coming back so it takes time." Risa explained as Hina took the chair close to see the sleeping Sayo.

"Thank you for taking care of my older sister after all these years," Hina was smiling, there are hints of gratefulness when she laid to hold Sayo's hand on the bed. "I … we don't know how to return your kindness."

"Really, it's …" the tactician felt a bitter tang there. "It's … my duty."

Finally, finally Sayo is home, after been away for years.

Finally she could keep her promise.

Finally, as selfish as it was, her own wish has been fulfilled.

.

.

.

Keeping the silence as Hina watched Sayo in her peaceful slumber, it was when Hina suddenly stuffed a handkerchief to her sight.

"... I'll pretend that I never see the First Princess of Queendom of Blue Rose cried."

"Huh?"

Hina's wry smile and offering hand is now blurry to her eyes.

.

Yes.

Sayo had forgotten her. Sayo didn't remember their time together fooling around. Sayo never recalled of their promises. It was all according the plan.

( _Why, why it hurts so much?_ )

.

[ ****15.**** ]

It was strange for Sayo to wake up, finding her on a large bed in a large, cozy room, greeted by a lineup of personal maid who'll bid her a morning greeting.

Her morning routine now including dressing up with the help of the maid, breakfast and tea are carried to the room, and then she would mostly inquire something to read as she passed her rest time.

Hina, her younger twin, spared a little of her time to explain to Sayo. Her memories are gradually returning, so in order to stabilize, Sayo is asked to stay in the castle. Most of the castle area are bustling with people from different countries who prepared for the peace treaty that going to be held there. As the Kingdom of Palettes didn't have the time to announce Sayo's comeback, Hina told Sayo to stay away from everyone's sight.

Seeing her reflection on the mirror, also the maid behind her who's combing her long turquoise hair at the moment. Sometimes, the morning routines and every part of her treated as a princess (well, she is a princess) feel so surreal, while she has been quite used to it after two weeks.

Her memories; the recollection of bad and good, have been melting together left for her to swallow bits by bits.

The maid looked as she's done with combing her hair, Sayo told her to go and saying that she'll choose what to wear on her own.

Peeling off from her nightgown, she took a simple blouse and long pleated skirt away from all fancy-looking dresses and whatnots inside her lavish wardrobe. Outside, the sun was high, and people-villagers, townsfolk; with different kinds of attire from cheap to expensive wear-occupying the main garden before the open door.

Sayo momentarily watched the crowd, shrugged, turning back to her dressing table.

A vase containing red rose was there coloring the plain table, Sayo moved to take one stalk, which already bared from its thorns.

'Red Rose', Hina also explained to her about roses, and why a certain First Princess is marked with red rose.

Red is a common color for rose flowers. While it grown everywhere and can be found easily, a red rose commonalty will make the special, but the same red rose, can hide easily, readying its thorn - even though it's fake, it still may hurt - and waiting for anyone to fall for the trap.

_The opening ceremony for peace treaty declarations between countries will be held soon. Audience, please gather inside the main hall. I repeat-_

Sayo quickly get up and went out the room. At least she could watch in hiding, by the hidden balcony behind the main hall, she thought.

.

.

.

The layout of the castle - or as Hina said, administration building with fortress - is different from the Queendom, as it is only composed of one huge landmark instead of several part castles. Sayo tried to avoid most of maids and guards as she could, sneaking to the hidden balcony that only known to Hina.

The said hidden balcony is covered by a black curtain, in which will look like there's no people in from the eyes of main hall. The main hall usually is grand entrance with tables for bank activities and postal activities. This time, the hall is shrouded by large number of seats, facing the uplifted stage and hallway.

As the audience has filled the room, the guards telling everyone that the ceremony would begin.

First, a speech from the King - her father - continued to word from Hina. Several delegations from other countries also took the stage to speak about the war. Some taking benefits, many has been sacrificed, there also a repentance of the importance of freedom, there are ones who cried, also several voiced their regrets.

The next representative, flashing red was her color as she stepped in, pulling the ends of her long, backless red gown as she bowed to the King, the Queen, other representative and the audience. Red rose emblazoned on her chest, some colored the part of her hair ornament along with purple roses, some tainted her dress; the proof of her existence and added majestic feel to her entire presentation.

"First of all, I'm the voice of Queendom of Blue Rose," she began. "What I'm going to say is not on behalf of my Queen, but what I will share to everyone is not about how the Queendom had taken action during the war."

Sayo noticed that Risa's voice was loud, loud enough to garner everyone's attention from crying or chattering after the latest speech.

"It's the importance of freedom among all individual." Risa continued. "This war has taken some to many things from us, also our grasp on what we can and we cannot do because we think of whatever is happening is given and we can't change it," her tone didn't falter. "It's the only assumption; because as a free man, we can do anything and achieve everything, as we believed in what path we had taken and work hard to make it come true.

"In the past, I wasn't sure of what I'm going to do with my current position as I feel that I'm unfit, but when I see my purpose and I'm able to make someone I cherished able to hope again, I'm giving it my all." Sayo's eyes lit up at the mention. "Let me say it again, once we're free from this war, make sure we never regretted on whatever we choose to do or to be, as we're already free - nothing can bind our free will."

The short speech ended with a moment of silence, before someone standing by the back row clapped; slowly the cheer followed suit, everyone shouting for peace and freedom.

"Never regretting anything, huh?" the princess repeated. "Is that what you're telling me to do, to choose my own path?"

.

Risa, Imai Risa, the "merchant", the First Princess, the tactician, the the Ambassador - a perfect liar but not a spy, or she might also donning a role as a spy if she could.

She was on the mission to get Sayo there, instead herself being escorted by Sayo to there - strangely enough, she could always ask another person instead exposing herself to such danger, as she's the important asset of the Queendom and all.

Hina told Sayo that it was of her 'selfish reason' but-

[ - their promise, it has yet to be fulfilled. ]

.

[ ****16.**** ]

Imai Risa stepped out the fortress of Kingdom of Palettes early in the morning. After saying her goodbyes to Hina, and make sure she didn't tell Sayo that she is done and going to be back to the Queendom. Risa treaded her step throughout the empty morning pavements with her face concealed by a red hood.

The peace declaration one week ago went well. While it took a while for the effect to spread, the Ambassador of every countries would be departing home with good news already and they would surely spark the positiveness to heal the world after the war.

Risa, for instance, having many good things to report to Yukina later regarding of several new countries that would like to form partnership with the Queendom of Blue Rose, and a possibility for Queendom of Blue Rose and Kingdom of Palettes to form better and intimate diplomatic relation. She spend her time talking and jotting information from several people. She also had sent a notice to the Queendom that she might come back rather late but the mission is accomplished.

.

Her work is done, though - sometimes, things that inevitable won't change, like her heartache.

It's in the bottom of the list for Sayo to remember her, even for the slightest. Though Risa has been cherished, cared for Sayo deeply, she won't make it to be memorable; Sayo only think of her as a hindrance with or without her memories of her intact.

That's okay - _who can trust a liar?_ Risa played too much in her liar game that it is hard to tell the truth.

Ah, she almost forgot to prepare her documents when crossing border, it's in her bag-

-wait, did she left her bag out there in wilderness?

Because she entered with fallen Sayo in tow, they didn't check on documents, but now-

Silence. Risa halted from her steps. _Oh no. Should she turn back and ask Hina? But what if Sayo find out she's departing-_

"Is something wrong, Imai-san?"

Beyond her is a Knight of the Queendom of Blue Rose. Yeah, a Knight in her full attire of purple-colored dress shirt with high collar, piece of golden armor blooming on her shoulders and waist, also her short cape and tight shorts. Her usually long turquoise hair is back in side ponytail, covered with purple side cap.

"... What is it? Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of ghost." Sayo sighed, knuckles resting on her waist. "Knowing you, I predicted that you'll slip out in the morning when nobody noticed."

"But … why? I mean, you're already back, why are you still wearing that uniform?"

There lies a slight huff, "Aren't you the one who tell 'to follow your own path'?" Risa's cheek grew red by seconds.

"Y-Y-You listened to that speech!?"

"That aside," Sayo brushed. "I have yet to finish my mission, and to fulfill my promise."

Risa's response is to let her lips parted.

"I'm Sayo, Queendom of Blue Rose's trusted Queen's bodyguard, is in a mission to escort someone important __to and from__ Kingdom of Palettes." Sayo did her salute. "And I ever promised to be __your__ Knight, First Princess."

"H-How about your status as princess here?"

"Well, I wasn't successfully coronated as one, Hina and my parents agreed to my terms, as long as I'm able to carry out a good diplomatic relation to this Kingdom and to that Queendom," she entailed more as an answer. "So I-w, wait. Imai-san? Why are you hugging me now!?"

"I, It's your fault!" burying her face to Sayo, there also hints of choked sob. "I - I'm already losing my hope that you'll remember everything! I-"

Risa cried aloud, almost Sayo forgot that she's … that strong princess who's keeping her promises for years despite all odds. Thankfully, it's still early that no one would spot them by that gate area. Returning the hug, Sayo waited until Risa stopped crying, whispering words of apologize on and on.

"... Shall we go now?" Risa nodded, but she didn't break from the hug. "Imai-san, if you don't release me, I can't move."

"Can I be selfish to stay like this until we reach the Queendom?"

"... We can do more later. People will see us. Let's just go."

Risa slowly peeling away from Sayo, her nose red because crying. She only looked down to her feet while Sayo guided her, holding her hand and they slowly begin walking.

The First Princess didn't bother to lift her face, until they closed the border gate, Sayo spoke a bit to the gatekeeper and they let them pass.

"Wait, Sayo, what do you mean, 'we can do more later'?" Risa finally asked. "And what did you speak of 'good diplomatic relation'?"

Sayo tightened the grip, pulling slightly so that Risa would walk beside her instead with her tailing behind. Risa noticed Sayo had her face red to her ear.

"... They … well, I should blame Hina for it, but, when she told them about everything, they …" Sayo's voice decreased. "… they said I can try to woo the First Princess," pause. Heavy pause. "A-Anyway! I'm, I'm going to be your Knight from now on, fulfilling our promise, no need to be … afraid. I'll protect … you."

How long they have been having awkward silence in-between their conversation, and it happened again after everything has been well?

This time, though, Risa laughed off.

"Mou, Sayo."

"W-W-What is it now!?"

Risa released their connected hands, for Sayo to miss the warmth ever present on her finger gaps by then, with Risa closing in to hug her arms instead.

"Thank you for remembering me. I'm so happy."

"I also want to thank you for being patience with me all this time."

"... Oh, and I will gladly wait the moment when you'll woo me."

"P, Please discard that thoughts."

"Hmm? Rejecting me now?"

"Imai-san, stop teasing!"

"Al~right."

.

Their road to home is still far, far away, but this time, there are nothing vile between them alike thorns of roses as before - it's only warmth of trust and promises that grown, and it would surely continue to bloom, even stronger, and more beautiful.

 

**[ ]**


End file.
